


I Need You Tonight

by RichieIsABastardMan



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieIsABastardMan/pseuds/RichieIsABastardMan
Summary: Your involvement with the Chechen mafia has led to you committing a range of criminal offences. The worst being your work as a hit man. However, with the weight of such sins upon your shoulders, you look for understanding and companionship in the only person you know will understand. Barry. (Angst/Fluff/Smut)





	I Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Killing, Blood, Clothed Grinding, Thigh Riding, Hands on necks but not choking (and in a hot way), Barry’s a low key dom, Sexual Situations
> 
> Notes: This is so long but I refuse to have sexy stuff without a story behind it. I’d love to know whether you guys prefer longer stories or shorter ones? I like writing long ones but then I hate having to edit them after lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

“I swear to God Hank, this is the last hit. This is it, alright? I’m done after this one”.

Barry’s eyes were furrowed and serious as he spoke to the Chechen man. You stared at him from where you sat upon a grey velvet lounge in the new and improved stash house. Your eyes roamed his body, his broad shoulders contained by a thin black sweater. His sleeves were rolled upwards which allowed you to peak at his thick forearms. His legs were unfortunately hidden by jeans that were just a little too loose for your liking. He wore a black cap upon his head, which shaded his face under the artificial light of the warehouse. You wished you could see more of his face, as his expression was difficult to read. Yes, his expression was serious. So was his voice. However, the thought that Barry wouldn’t be coming here anymore didn’t sit well with you. Something strange must have been going on for him to act like this.

You watched Barry finalize his deal with Hank before beginning to walk over to the couch in which you were lounging. His face had softened a great deal on his walk over and he appeared almost meek as he met your gaze and smiled.

“Hey” he said, standing in front you. Admiring him from such an angle made him appear inches taller than he already was.

“Hey” you returned the greeting, continuing to smile. “Come sit with me”.

Barry shuffled his feet for a moment, almost contemplating your command, before obeying. He sat on the couch next to you, but he left enough space between the both of you to eliminate any intimacy. Naturally you moved closer to him. Your hand made its way around the back of the couch, almost trapping Barry within your presence. You saw him gulp and he stared at you for a moment with wide eyes before his gaze moved to his lap.

“I heard what you said to Hank. About this being your last job. Are you really not coming back?” you asked.

His gaze moved to you again for a moment before shifting back to his lap as he nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m – I’m trying to be a better guy”.

You let out a huff and pouted your lips, feigning sadness. Barry saw this and laughed slightly, appearing to relax a little. “But I think you’re a good guy already. A great guy, in fact!” you said.

Barry’s gaze met yours for the final time. He stared at you, his eyes wider than before and his mouth hanging slightly open. His reaction to your words tugged at your heart. When Barry spoke to Hank, he was the military man you had heard about before you got the chance to meet him. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes dark, his arms folded to halt any kind of connection to those near him. However, the first time you met him; his aura had softened. He had become almost childlike and innocent. He was always polite and almost shy around you. You began to see the difference between the man born Barry Berkman and the man he called Barry Block.

“Do you really think that?” he asked, his voice the softest you’d ever heard it.

“Of course” you replied earnestly and he smiled.

He stared at you in silence for a moment before speaking again. “Why didn’t they just get you to do this job”.

“I don’t do that anymore. I’m getting more into the drug side of this business” you grinned.

“Nice. Lots of money in that I guess” He said, nodding his head in thought. “Do you think you’ll ever do anything else?” he asked.

You pondered his question for a moment. This had been the first time you had even considered the prospect of leaving Hank and his crew. Whilst the job was dangerous, and obviously illegal, Hank had given you the opportunity to make money and have a roof over your head. He was also a great boss, very laissez-faire. He had taken a chance by hiring you, and you hadn’t thought of anything else since.

“Maybe” you answered. “But these guys have given me everything I have right now. I feel like leaving them would be … disloyal”.

Barry nodded his head for a moment before clapping his hands together and standing up off of the couch. “I have to go. Got to get to my acting class” He said in response to your raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah that’s right! I’ve heard about that” you smiled, and he once again returned the smile. “Well, go break a leg” you said.

“Thanks Y/N” he said, and turned around to make his way out of the warehouse.

~

He shouldn’t have made you do it. He shouldn’t have. Hank had promised you that you wouldn’t have to do anymore kills for him. He had promised you that you would be able to just work in their drug trade. However, during the evening of the day in which you had spoken to Barry about his own hitman retirement, Hank had called you. You had been just about to de-robe for the day, a glass of wine in hand when you had heard your mobile ringing. Groaning and muttering profanities, you saw Hank’s name on your cell as you picked it up. It wasn’t rare for Hank to call you at all times of the day, so the panic did not hit you until you heard his voice on the other end. It was sickly sweet even for him.

“You’re gonna hate me for asking you to do this”

And he was right. You did hate him for asking you to do that for him, because he knew you couldn’t say no.

You had held it together up until you shut the door after hauling your body inside your apartment.

You held it together as you drove to the location of your target, a lovely suburban neighbourhood. You held it together when you walked into the house, passing pictures of said target and his wife and children. You held it together as you shot the man from behind as he watched TV, oblivious to your presence. You even held it together as you disposed of his body. However, the minute you let your door slam behind you, a red that was now browning staining your hands – you could no longer hold it together. You broke down, your breath coming in and out of you in rapid waves as you slid down the door, sobbing silently. You went to wipe your face with your hands before you caught sight of their colour and began sobbing again.

You dragged yourself to your bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and undressing before pushing yourself under the stream of water. You watched the coloured water turn clear as you cleaned the night off your body. The shower however could not clean the night off your mind. When you had spoken to Barry about why you couldn’t do his hit for Hank, you were only telling specific truths. Yes, you had moved into the drug trade. However, you had not done so just for the hell of it. You had always thought of yourself as strong. Hence, when you began to do hits for Hank, the weight of such a job on your soul was only minimal. But as the body count increased, the voice of your conscience grew louder. Your last hit, before this one, had almost gotten you killed. You had frozen up, panic setting into you. Your target had taken advantage of this fact. Hank had promised to find you another job.

“You’ve done so much for us. Just relax! I’ll find you something else to do, I promise”

And he kept his promise. He did, until he didn’t. And he didn’t tonight.

You weren’t sure how you were going to make it through the night alone. You wouldn’t get any sleep, you knew you wouldn’t. But you had no one to call and nowhere to go except to your bed and the nightmares there that awaited you. You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around your body. You could barely feel its softness and warmth due to the numbness which had encased your skin and brain. You walked to your bedroom, feet heavy and steps slow. You pulled on a black skirt and a white t-shirt. You also placed socks upon your feet and shoes on top of them. Walking to your front door, you grabbed your car keys, your hair still wet from the shower and soaking through the fabric of your shirt. You walked down to the parking lot of your apartment block and entered your car. As you sat there, trying to focus your vision, you hear the engine of your car begin to roar. You had started the car. You didn’t even realise. Reversing out of your spot and onto the LA streets, you understood where the being that had current control of your body was taking you.

There was one place you could go. There was one person you could go to.

~

Barry stood upon the low stage of the theatre in which Gene Cousineau’s acting classes were held. A script gripped tightly in his hand, he spoke his lines with a forceful monotonicity to the painfully neutral faces of the audience. Sally stood next to him, delivering her responses with much more power as Barry watched in awe. He could only dream of being as good as her one day. When he was halfway through his response to Sally’s character’s plea, Barry heard the doors of the stage room open. Everyone in the room turned their head towards the intruder, confused and irritated looks clouding their faces.

You stood beyond the open doors, breathing hard. Your hair had dried up more on the drive over to Barry’s acting class. You had kept the windows open in case your body decided to remove the shame from within you as well. You stood and stared at Barry, his eyes widening in panic. He jumped down from the stage, walking swiftly towards you.

“What is going on, Barry? Where are you going? Who is this?” Gene asked, clearly annoyed, his eyes following the tall man as he raced towards your figure standing in the theatre. That is how you truly appeared to him in that moment. A figure. Because as you stood within that room and stared at him as he was upon that stage, you had never looked so deflated. He had never seen you look so scared.

“She’s a friend of mine. I’ll handle it. Just carry on without me” he said, quickly reaching you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders to lead you out of the theatres.

Once you were out in the hall, Barry turned you so that you were facing him, his hands on your shoulders. They gripped you tightly but comfortingly as he hunched himself slightly to be eye level with you. “You can’t come here, okay Y/N. You can’t come here” he said softly. It wasn’t a command of anger nor disappointment, it was one of concern. You knew right now he was Barry Block, the auto parts salesman. But you needed Barry Berkman, the man who had seen the same shit as you and could help.

You didn’t respond to Barry’s command and you could see he was beginning to panic, his jaw tightening. When a tear welled up within your right eye and fell down your cheek, he paused his panicky state. He chose instead to rub his hands up and down your upper arms slowly, still hunching to reach your eyes with his own easier.

“What happened? Are you alright?” he asked and you shook your head violently, almost like a child.

“I need you” you choked out “Please, just tonight, I need you”.

Your plea was all Barry needed to feel wave of protectiveness wash over him. A product of evolution, perhaps. Big man protects scared little woman. He knew you weren’t a scared little woman, however, which is why your current state worried him more. Despite such thoughts, he nodded his head, obeying your command for the second time that day and began leading you out of the building.

“Did you drive here?” he asked, his arm around your shoulder.

You nodded your head and he hummed. “I’ll drive us to your place. I can come get my car later” he said and led you to your car.

~

Barry led you up the stairs of your apartment block to your door. You handed him the keys, your shaking hands causing them to let out a jingle which filled the silence between the two of you. He opened your front door and led you into your apartment. Sitting you down on your loveseat lounge, he disappeared into your kitchen, returning with a glass of water. You held the glass which he had nudged into your hands, sipping from it tentatively. Finally, he sat beside you, his hands on his knees, rubbing them anxiously.

“Did you want to talk about what happened?” he asked, trying to look into your teary eyes. You continued to stare forward, sipping from your glass.

“Hank got me to do a job tonight. I didn’t want to…” you trailed off, finally turning your head to meet Barry’s gaze. He gave you a tight-lipped smile, one that communicated his understanding and encouraged you to continue. “I freaked out and didn’t know who could help… until I remembered our talk today. I’m sorry I turned up at your acting class-“

“It’s fine” he replied, rubbing your back gently with his large hands “I was just surprised”.

Suddenly, you practically launched yourself into Barry’s chest, pressing your face against the soft fabric of his shirt and wrapping your hands tightly around his middle. Your glass had been flung across the room but did not shatter. Some water remained in it still. Barry’s hands remained open for a moment in shock before wrapping around you, holding you tightly against his chest. You began to sob again once you felt his tenderness and he placed his cheek on the top of your head, shushing you quietly and mumbling something into your hair.

“What?’ you asked and Barry gently pulled you back so that he could look you in the eyes, with hands upon your shoulders.

“I said, you’re a good person Y/N”

You stared at him with wide, teary eyes and an open mouth, mirroring Barry’s own expression earlier that same day. The way that he looked at you, his eyes almost sparkling, told you that he truly meant what he said. Whilst you didn’t believe him, you appreciated the sentiment.

You moved your hand to Barry’s cheek, the stubble there tickling your palm ever so slightly. He shut his eyes at the touch and you leaned forward, gently covering his lips with your own. His eyes shot open at the kiss, however with your own eyes shut, you didn’t catch his panic. He shut them again quickly, leaning forward into your kiss and opening his mouth to allow it to deepen. He moved one of his hands to your waist, gripping there tightly, protectively. You moaned at his touch and you felt his shuddery breath in response. His other hand gripped the side of your neck gently, his fingers just under your jaw. When his thumb moved to the other side of your neck, his grip now encasing your neck, you moaned again, and this prompted Barry to lift you from the side of the couch onto his lap so you could straddle him.

You squealed at the action but were quickly silenced by Barry’s lips once again upon yours, kissing with a passion more intense than before. His hand still encased your neck and his other hand travelled down your back and below your skirt, gripping your ass from underneath. Your once innocent view of the older man was slowly fading from your memory as this Barry, Barry Berkman, had his tongue in your mouth and his large hands squeezing your behind. He was pushing you ever so slightly against him, grinding you into him. You moved away from the kiss to place your head against his shoulder, moaning quietly. His other hand moved to your back now, holding your body against him and rubbing it comfortingly. His jeans were too thick for him to be feeling as much of this as you were, you thought. He was doing everything for your benefit, for your pleasure.

You sat up for a moment, moving away from him and you saw a flash of panic across his face before he watched you move to mount his thigh, your thighs on either side of his thick one and your core against it. He leaned his head against the back of your lounge, his mouth agape and eyes filled with awe. Your skirt and shirt still on, everything was technically hidden from Barry’s view. However, your face was still on full display, and that was all Barry needed. You began to grind yourself against Barry’s thigh, your hands on his shoulder and his hands on your waist for support. The material of his jeans against you was harsh but provided just enough texture to cause goosebumps to form and travel up your arms.

“You’re so good” Barry said lowly, his voice sounded the huskiest it had ever had. “Such a good girl”.

You picked up your pace at his words of encouragement, moving yourself faster and faster against him. Your eyes never left his as he stared up at you. He occasionally looked down to his thigh which you were upon, swallowing down his arousal at the sight of your own arousal soaking a wet spot through his jeans. It was all so pornographic yet so intimate as he rubbed your sides lovingly. You felt yourself getting closer to your limit, your eyes squeezing shut and breaking your gaze from Barry’s for the first time in minutes.

“I think I’m-“ you whimpered.

Barry tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in front of your face behind your ear, his hand gripping behind your head to pull you towards him and finally kiss you again. You came the minute your lips touched, and he pulled you against his body. You gripped his back, scratching through the shirt and gripping the muscles there. You moaned into his mouth, falling apart against him and he held you protectively. As you came down from your high, you moved to lay your head upon his shoulder, lips grazing his neck as he drew lazily upon your back.

You suddenly perked up from his shoulder and he looked at you, confused by your actions.

“Let me help you” you said, your hand travelling down his chest to the buttons of his jeans. As you moved into a better position to undo his buttons, you noticed a wet patch on the front of his jeans, other than the one you had left upon his thigh.

You looked up at him and noticed he was looking to the side, his fist covering his mouth slightly in what you assumed was embarrassment. “You already-“ you started.

“Yeah, just after you did” he answered, interrupting your question in order to stop you from even asking.

“I didn’t even touch-“ you started again.

“Yeah I know” Barry said, still refusing to meet your gaze.

“That’s so hot” you said smiling and he finally turned his head to look at you, a smile creeping onto his face in response to yours.

“I should go clean-up” he said, promoting you to lift yourself off of him and back onto the lounge beside him. He began to stand up on shakey legs, still physically and mentally recovering from what had just occurred.

As he made his way to your bathroom you called his name, causing him to turn and look at you once again. “Thank you” you said, the horrors of what you had done today were now back behind a flimsy closet door within your mind.

He smiled, nodding before turning around again.

~

“You shouldn’t have done that Hank… No I don’t care! You call me if you need a hit done, okay? Not her! You do that shit again and I swear to God, you’re a dead man”.

The mans voice woke you up from your slumber. You were laying in your bed, your hand reached out to the spot beside you that was slowly losing its warmth from the body that was once laying there. You smiled at the memories of the night before. Barry had been so caring, laying with you in bed all night and holding you. He always held you so tight. He held you like he wanted to hold you, like he always wanted to hold you. You sat up in your bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you heard him enter your bedroom. He was fully dressed in what he was wearing the night before, however his pants were now clean. His stern expression softened as he caught sight of you, so sweet and peaceful and not yet burdened by the realities of the day.

“Did I wake you up” he asked, moving to sit on the end of your bed. You shuffled toward him on your hands and knees, hugging him from behind and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“No” you mumbled into his neck “Was that Hank?”.

“Uh yeah. You won’t be doing any more jobs like that. I took care of it” he replied.

“Thank you” you said, and left a kiss on his cheek.

He stood up then, his hands in his pockets and looking a bit more confident than he usually did when he was with you. “I have to go” he said. You pouted and he smiled. “But I’d love to take you to dinner tonight, if you’d let me”.

Your pout quickly turned to a grin and you nodded your head.

“Cool” he smiled and began making his way out of your bedroom, looking back at you three times on his way out.


End file.
